Emitter detection schemes may be used to make a detection decision based on a single data point of an output of a filter (e.g., a correlation-type filter or matched-type filter. The single data point of the output of the filter may be generated by collecting multiple data points from the emitter and processing the multiple data points. A detector that makes a detection decision based on a single output data point of the filter may employ a relatively high signal to noise ratio (SNR) detection threshold in order to reduce the rate of false alarms. Use of a detector that uses a relatively high SNR detection threshold may limit detection range of a system that employs the detector.